If Looks Could Kill
by JellybeanAvenue
Summary: Ehmagawd, the gang are now juniors in their private, beautiful high school! What happens when a new girl arrives who tries to steal the social crown, all of our cutest couples are reversed, and something unfortunate happens to one of our fellow favorites?
1. The Pretty Committee: Profiles

**If Looks Could Kill**

**Profiles**

THE PRETTY COMMITTEE

Massie Block: Just finished her successful sophomore year as the alpha. No surprise there. Once she enters the suspenseful year of Juniors, her social status is put in jeopardy. Will she make her followers do the dirty work, or will she finally step up to the plate and claim her alpha status once and for all? But, our question is, will she be able take care of that while trying to keep one of her best friends alive and protecting her confusing relationship with her night and shiny armor - she thinks.

Alicia Rivera: Has finally got that confidence and is NAWT jealous of Little Miss Claire for being Massie's right hand _woman. _She has got a right hand woman herself. Massie is perfectly fine with this, but what happens when she finds out Alicia's new BFF is Charlotte, the new girl, that dreams of having the social crown?

Claire Lyons: Is not being made fun of Massie anymore, thank God. She has updated her style, which is now classy and comfortable look. "You're now an A-Lister," is her favorite words Massie has EVER said to her. But will this all be for nothing when Massie's new fling is also attracted to Claire?

Kristen Gregory: Kristen is having the best life right now. Her family has finally became rich and moved into Alicia's neighborhood! She befriends a certain hawt boy and gets butterflies in her stomach every time she sees him. Little did she know, that that A-Lister boy can drop dead any second now.

Dylan Marvil: Still is a little chunky in places, but she now is proud of her curves. Go Dylan! In conclusion to her remarkable weight opinion-change, she is now more popular than ever. But, still, poor Dylan. Charlotte, the bitchy new girl, is taking advantage of her sweet behavior and is trying to get Dylan to drop out of the PC forever. Shame on you, Charlotte. Uh-oh. What happens if it works?


	2. Chapter 1: Emergency Meeting

**Chapter 2: Emergency Meeting**

**Massie's Bedroom **

**August 25th**

**2:59**

The pack of fashionistas gathered around Massie Block's clipboard, laying on her sheepskin white colored carpet. The girls sat cross-legged as their eyes never left the magenta clipboard. The clipboard has a piece of paper attached to it that read "Emergency Meeting - 3:00". As the alarm flicked off indicating that it was now 3:00, the girls turned their heads to the white colored door, as well, waiting for the beloved leader. 3 seconds later, our favorite Massie Block peeked her heard shaped head into the glamorous bedroom. Massie closed the door and gracefully skipped to the alarm clock and lightly tapped the button "Dismiss".

"Thank you for coming, ladies. This meeting is very important." Massie thanked the girls with a warm smile.

"Obviously," Dylan Marvil, the redhead, fake coughed. The girls snickered along with her jab.

"Enough! I called this meeting to tell you all about tomorrow, the first day of school." She sat down and placed the clipboard into her fair arms. When Massie Block had an idea, you would either help her accomplish it or enter the social reject jail.

"Tomorrow we our entering our third year of high school. We are all excited, but I just need you to follow some ground rules." The girls nodded. She smiled in agreement. "A girl named Charlotte has been home school her first two years of high school. It's our job to make her feel welcome and to tell her that high school is a dog-eat-dog world. Nod if you understand." And so they obeyed their alpha. "So, Rule #1: Do NOT flirt with any boys tomorrow. We'll seem too desperate. Not we - you. Rule #2: Make sure to look hot. If you don't, then I think we all know what happens." Massie twirled her head to a large bulletin board. It showed pictures of girls who tried to be in the Pretty Committee and failed miserably with their fashion sense and loser personality. "Rule #3: Last, but not least, make everyone respect your alpha status. If they show any sign of negativity towards us, throw them out like last week's 700 hideous uggs. Do we all understand each other?" Massie asked the committee.

"Yes. We do. I love the rules!" Alicia Rivera gushed. No matter how beautiful she was, she always was a kiss-up to Massie Block.

Kristen, Claire and Dylan nodded in agreement to Alicia's statement. She flashed a smile. Everything was going to be perfect.

Perfect, perfect, perfect!


End file.
